Kevin Joins the Brawl
by Kevin the hedgeus
Summary: Sonic and his son Kevin join the smash universe (Well Kevin, Sonic has been here before). Join Kevin as he has to fight a new evil with the help of new friends.


**Disclaimer: I only own Kevin (if you want a description on him check the bio) **

"This is so cool." Kevin happily cheers while walking up to a mansion with his dad Sonic. "I finally get to be part of the Smash Bros!" "I thought you would like it." Sonic says, his voice filled with joy. When Sonic got the invitation to be in the new smash tournament, it came as no surprise to him as he was in the last one also. What did surprise him was that Kevin also got an invitation; Sonic didn't know Master hand even knew about Kevin. Kevin was overjoyed about it; he always wanted to be part of smash. As the two walked into the mansion and were greeted by Master hand.

"Welcome back Sonic, nice to me you Kevin welcome to Smash mansion." The hand said. Kevin took a small step back, he wasn't scared of him it was just he never heard the hand talk. "Sonic you may go to your room to unpack. You'll be sharing a room with Yoshi. Kevin if you would follow me so we can classify your type of play." Kevin followed him to his office and sat down in a chair. "Now Kevin, what are your ability's?"

"Well I am very fast, I can glide with my wings, and I can go super like my daddy." replied Kevin in his cheerful tone. It was true he was just a little slower than his dad.

"Well than you will be a speed type then. You will be sharing a room with pit and mega man." Master hand said. How he could talk Kevin will never know. Kevin then left the office but due to him not looking where he was going, he bumped into Toon Link who was walking by.

"Sorry about that wasn't really looking where I was going." Kevin apologized. "It's no problem. Hey your one of the newcomers, Kevin was it?" asked Toon. Kevin replied with a nod. "Nice to meet you." "Same to you." With that Kevin walked up to his room and looked inside. The room wasn't bad at all; it was an ocean blue room with two beds, a flat screen television, a Wii U and Xbox next to it. The first bed was Mega man's Kevin guested. It was dark blue with light grey stripes and a blue pillow. The second one was Kevin's bed. It was a gold yellow with emerald green stripes along with a bright yellow pillow. Above the beds were their symbols, Kevin's was the shape of the yellow of his head. Mega man's was his mega buster. Kevin lay down on his bed and thought to himself. '_I wonder how this will turn out. From what daddy took me he had a good time.'_

"You must be Kevin." Kevin looked up to see Mega man enter the room. "Nice to meet you I'm Mega man." "Yep that's me nice to meet you. " Kevin answered "You think you can show me around here?" "Sure thing, follow me." Mega man replied as the two left. "Hey guys." A voice came from behind. The two turned to see the Wii fit trainer. "Hey Fit what's up?" Mega man asked "Nothing much you two want to join me for some exercise?" "Sure I guess." Said Kevin.

**Sonic's view **

Sonic had just unpacked and was chatting with Yoshi. The two were on their way to the kitchen to get a snack. "So how have you been Sonic?" asked Yoshi "I've been good, saving my world the same old thing, you?" Said Sonic. "I've been helping Mario save the princess so nothing out of the ordinary." The two chuckled at the fact of how often Peach gets kidnapped. You'd think they would have better defenses so it didn't happen as often. The two walked into the mess hall to see Kirby eating as usual. After they got their snacks they went to the garden. All the smashers were outside doing various things. Wolf, Dedede, and Bowser were training. Ness, Lucas, Toon, and Pikachu were playing tag. Lucario(is that spelled wrong?) and the Pokémon trainer resting under a tree. Sonic spots Kevin, Mega man, and Fit were doing yoga. He walks up to him. "Hey Kevin how do you like the mansion so far?" Sonic asked "It's awesome daddy!" Kevin said happily. Captain Falcon walked up to them. "Hey Sonic want to race?" "Sure thing, hope you're ready to lose." The two walked off. "Who do you thinks going to win Kevin?" Asked Mega man. "Daddy's going to of course, he's the fastest thing alive." Kevin said confidently. "I'm getting hungry I'll see you later." With that, Kevin runs off the kitchen for a bite to eat.

**Chapter end **

**Hey guys Kevin here and this will be what I'm posting till my pc is fixed.**


End file.
